Three's Company
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Eagle wants Lantis, But knows he could never have him. Lantis feels the same way, But Geo is getting Jealous, and is despretly trying to keep Eagle and Lantis away. What will break this love triangle? E/L L/E G/E E/G E/G/L
1. Don't want to let you go

**Three's Company**

**By, Kitsune Arashi (kitsune_arashi@yahoo.com)**

**Disclaimer: I own alot of things and this isn't one of them.**

**Note: My first love triangle fic. And real sappy! Woot! But not my first yaoi, well I'm going to switch around. Y'all know? First it's POV's, then it's regualr and yesh. Comments are open, please do, I get real bad writers blocks. Look at all of my fics, they arn't finished! Cuz of my damn writer block. Well help out pwese? I'm GOING to finish this one. By the way, Thanks Sanomi for giving me the title. I was having troubles... ^.^ R/R**

_ *Eagle's POV*_

**                                                                   "Princess Emeraude is gone…"**

Those words echoed through my mind. "Lantis…" That was all I could say. I didn't know how to comfort him. I just stayed silent.

"Zagato... Knew this would happen... Princess Emeraude couldn't throw everything away, to live her life the way her heart dictated... Even then he had to fight for what he believed in…" Lantis said looking down at the floor. "Please be free..." He said to himself. 

 I still had no idea what to do, some friend I was. After all those times Lantis had been there for me, all I could do what stand there stupidly? I reached out to him giving him a small hug, with a few pats on the shoulders. When I thought the hug should of broke, he rested his head on my shoulder. "…"

"He knew this is how it would end…" Lantis continued his story lying on my shoulder. After a few minutes he lifted his head and grabbed my hand, bringing me closer. "This tragedy must never be repeated... I will end the legend of the magic knights and the pillar system..." He kept bringing me closer and closer until I could feel his breath against my cheek. I started shaking. My hand started trembling in his fist. I felt like I was about to burst, and I was speechless. I tried to say something but the words were stuck in my throat.  "I'm sorry Eagle, I must leave Autozam... and..." He went and inch closer to my mouth. But he didn't say anything, he just stayed silent, pressing a kiss onto my lips. I started to calm down, my hand slowly fell out of his grip, and wrapping it around his waist. He parted and looked at me, "Eagle, I'm sorry but I must leave you," He said caressing my cheek. 

The lump in my throat became bigger, I really wanted to say something but I was stopping myself. Bringing my self up I continued the kiss, my body aching for more. He tried parting again, but I continued. Nothing will ruin this moment. "Our last day together, Let's make it something," I breathed, and Lantis excepted. 

Our tounges met, and I savored the sweet taste. Burying my hands into his hair, I pushed myself harder aganst him, but something in his movement was telling me something was wrong. I forced myself away from him, he opened his eyes and gave a long sigh. I had a strange tingling go through my body, I was right, something was wrong. "Lantis…?" 

"No" He said, eyes traveled to the ground. "I can't get close to you... If I do…" His voice turned into a whisper.

"......." I could tell Lantis knew what I was going to say, it was in his eyes. "You're right..." I said. He was right, if we became to close to each other, who knows what would happen. 

 He said leaning towards me once again leaving a small kiss on my cheek. "But my feelings will never change…" He walked out the door. I gave a long sigh. "Why me…?" I slammed my fist against the wall. I pressed my fingers up on my forehead. My headache was getting worse. Even if Lantis wasn't going to leave Autozam, we still could never be together. No matter how much I tried, my secret was still holding me back from him.

No matter how much I pleaded, no matter how much I cried, we could never be together.

Just kill me now.

"Hey, What'd Lantis have to say? I mean you left pretty quickly, anything wrong" A voice said behind me, I quickly spun around, finding it was Geo.

I tried not to act sad. "Noth--ing wrong…" Dammit. My voice cracked.

"Hm… I guess... Well…" His eyes explored the floor. "Well need to--" But he stopped his sentence.

"Geo?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nothin', it wasn't anything important... I gotta go…"

"So soon?" 

"Well I just wanted to see how you were... If anything was wrong, but if you don't want to tell me fine…" Geo waved and left the room.

"Ung! Geo! That's not what I--" But the door shut before I could tell him that wasn't what I meant. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way, but it was obvious that he did.

Damn.

_Lantis POV_

I knew it, I shouldn't have said anything. Now Eagle thinks I'm an idiot. What am I saying? I *am* an idiot. I walked down the dark hallway, no direction what's so ever, and not really giving a damn where I was going. Just thinking about that Eagle deserves better, why would he want me? 

"Hey! Lantis!"

I heard someone say. It was a deep voice, and didn't sound like the happiest. I turned my head calmly, finding it was Geo. What would he want? Not saying a word, I let him do all the talking.

                   "Kisama! I have no clue what you have been doing to Eagle, but you better quit it before I pound the shit out of you!" He stomped in front of me, yelling and glaring at me. A glare I have never seen on his face before. One of those glares that could stab you in the back, and leave you lying on the ground bleeding to death. But I never said this certain glare affected me. "I have no clue what Eagle sees in you! Your just one of those Bastards that would take him and drop him!" Geo yelled. Ouch, I have to admit that kinda hurt…

       "Geo, just calm down. Trust me, I'm not like that. I wouldn't hurt Eagle, even if my own life depended on it…"

       "Liar!" Geo slammed me against the hard metal wall, bringing me up a little bit. "Just stay AWAY from Eagle. Ya hear? I heard everything, and trust me, I GLAD that you're leaving. You better pack your stuff up fast, before I beat the crap out of you. Not even Eagle would help you!" Letting me go, I dropped to the ground and watched him stomp off. I brushed myself off and sighed. That man had a temper… I also noticed that he liked to repeat himself, only saying it in a bit of a different way. I walked over to my room, and packed up my stuff. Trust me, I wasn't doing this because Geo said so. 

But I won't let Geo have Eagle. 

_Geo's POV_

Okay, maybe I was being a bit harsh, not my fault. That man I know would ruin Eagle's life. I did see everything, and it sucked. What the hell does Eagle see in that guy? He's just an emotionless ass who keeps everything to himself. He _better_ leave soon.

Plus, Eagle tells him everything, and he won't tell me what's wrong? He could of just lied. 

I know Eagle has no feelings for me, but something keeps telling me to try. I guess I was born that way, I won't quit until I get what I want. And it's being a bitch. 

Maybe I should apologize to Eagle?

**End of Part one**


	2. Feelings I have for you

**Three's Company**

**By, Kitsune Arashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now, if I own nothing why would you sue? If you do you'll get nothing!**

**Note: La la la la la… Completely stuck… But I'm still gunna try! Yaya! Uhm, enjoy, R/R… Yep… Please gimme some ideas for the next chappie…**

**Chapter 2**

Eagle moaned, burying his head into his hands. His headache came back, only 10 times worse. It felt like hundreds of knives were stabbing him in the head. It was time to visit the doctor again, but for some reason Eagle never wanted to. 'Go to the doctor, you look pale,' everyone would say, but Eagle highly disliked the place. It was a cold, dim place, somewhere you wouldn't wish to be. Especially what he had found out in there. He heard a faint knock on his door, his legs could barely move. "Come in…" He mumbled through his hands. 

The doorknob turned and he heard footsteps. "Hey it's me," A familiar voice said. Eagle slowly lifted his head, and saw it was Geo. 

"Hi," Giving him a faint smile for a greeting. He pushed himself up from the bed, but Geo's hand clasp onto Eagle's shoulder bringing him down.

"You don't have to get up; I'm not staying long…" Geo sighed, and bit his lower lip a bit. "Just wanted to apologize…" 

Eagle blinked, looking up at his friend, cocking an eyebrow. "For what...?" Eagle questioned laying his head on top of Geo's sliding it off and getting up from the bed. "You didn't do anything wrong… I think…"

"Hm… Well last we talked I kind of…"

"I know what you did, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Eagle cut Geo off. "I should have told you what was the matter, just…" Eagle gave a sigh. "If you would like to know I will tell you?"

Geo shook his head. "None of my business," He looked at Eagle, eye to eye, "But I would like to know one thing-- What are you're feelings towards Lantis?" At that moment Geo saw Eagle twitch, but his eyes continued locked onto the other man.

"Uhm-- Ah…" Eagle fidgeted. "Why would you like to know that? You obviously know he is just a friend… Like… You…"

But Geo still looked at Eagle with a stern look. "I don't believe you," Raising an eyebrow. "Unless you wouldn't mind kissing me?"

Eagle's jaw hung, and started blinking uncontrollably. "…You saw me?" Eagle said in a low tone of voice, dragging his eyes away from the other man, staring at the ground. 

Geo nodded, even though he knew Eagle couldn't see this action since he was studying the ground. "I know you have feelings for him, don't lie… I am you're friend, remember?" Geo's eyes followed Eagle's onto the ground, "Unless if I'm mistaken that friends don't tell other friends anything?"

Eagle's cheeks begun to redden, and felt the lump in his throat grow. "I--"

Geo swung out a hand, bringing up Eagle's chin, "Now tell me how do you feel about me?"

Eagle's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He asked, fighting away the lump that was slowly growing in his throat. 

"I mean this--" Geo bent down, locking his lips onto Eagles, but soon tore away. He looked down to see the other mans reaction. "That's what I mean,"

Eagle felt a sinking sensation as Geo kissed him, he shook his head, "I do not know…"

"Don't know? Just say you have no feelings for me, you're saving them all for that bastard," Geo's temper fired up. He felt a deep hatred for that man, ever since he took a step in Autozam he knew something like this would happen. The icy look the man gave to Geo and the warm one he gave to Eagle. It felt like this man alone had taken everything he had from Geo. "Damn it, what the hell do you see in him?" Geo turned around and walked out the door. 

"No Geo--" But once again, Geo left before Eagle said anything. Knees begun to get weak, and Eagle fell onto the bed. "Shit…" Eagle swore, was he about to loose he best friend because of love?

It highly looked like it.


End file.
